


a delicious treat

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Rimming, hwangi softness what else is new, mention of pups, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: woongie has some insecurities and discomfort when his chest swells from producing too much milk even when their pups no longer need it. but mingi is happy to take his pups' place in drinking his sweet omega's milk.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	a delicious treat

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is so tooth rotting sweet that you all get a cavity just from reading this D;

Hwanwoong sighed for the thousandth time that day., rolling over on his back with his phone pressed to his ear. “I don’t know what to do...the doctor’s visit was unhelpful and my chest still hurts.”

_ “Hmm…”  _ Keonhee hummed on the other line.  _ “Does Mingi know?” _

“No…” Hwanwoong felt his cheeks go red. “He doesn’t need to know. Mingi’s been busy with work and getting the house remodeled...I don’t need to bother him with my sore nipples.”

Keonhee laughed.  _ “Woongie, he’s your mate. I think he’d want to help you no matter what part of you was sore.” _

“But…” Hwanwoong sighed again, eyelids fluttering closed. “What do I even...say? ‘Hey babe, want to massage my chest because I’m still sore from the years of breastfeeding our pups?’”

_ “Yeah. What’s wrong with that?” _

Hwanwoong groaned. “It’s so... _ embarrassing.” _

_ “Woongie, he was there throughout your twins’ and your baby girl’s pregnancies. I think massaging sore nipples is the least embarrassing thing you could talk to him about.” _

Now Hwanwoong opted for whining. “But…” He huffed, seeing as Keonhee really gave good advice and was only looking out for the omega. So, just like the million times before, he decided to trust him. “Fine. Maybe...he will help.”

_ “I know so. Mingi would cry if he knew you were in pain.” _

“Yeah…” Hwanwoong chuckled. “Ugh fine, okay. I’ll let you know how it goes. Thanks again for listening to me whine like a baby.”

_ “That’s what I’m here for.”  _ Keonhee chuckled.  _ “Talk to you soon!” _

As he shut the phone off and set it on the table by his bed, Hwanwoong rolled back on his stomach. Even though he agreed to ask Mingi for help, it still felt weird. Yes, Mingi was his mate, his partner, the love of his life, his world and stars, his absolute everything, his special little puppy, but...Hwanwoong still felt embarrassed.

Almost as if on cue, Mingi’s heavy footsteps signaled his arrival before opening the door slowly. “Hello, beautiful.” Mingi greeted, immediately flopping on the bed to look at his mate. “Miss me?”

“I did.” Hwanwoong smiled and pressed his finger to Mingi’s nose. “I also want you to shower before you lay on my nice clean sheets.” Mingi frowned at that.

“But—”

“Shower.” Hwanwoong kissed the tip of his nose. “Please baby?” Despite wanting to shower Hwanwoong in his love immediately, he climbed off the bed with a soft whine. “When you come back...I’ll have something special for you.”

Mingi squeaked at the promise but scurried off to shower so he could find out. And as soon as the bathroom door shut, Hwanwoong hurried to the closet. If he was going to ask Mingi for such an embarrassing thing, he might as well get dressed for it, right?

He took off his old shirt and sweats, opting for a matching red lacy lingerie set, surprised that his rather swollen chest filled the thin material a bit. After looking in the mirror a while...he had to admit that he looked good.

He only hoped Mingi felt the same.

After throwing on one of Mingi’s white shirts, just long enough to cover his ass, he situated himself on the bed again, propping his back with soft pillows. Mmoments later, Mingi emerged from the shower with a towel around his neck, hair slightly damp and sticking in all directions.

“Mmm, is that a clean Mingi I smell?” Hwanwoong teased, sniffing at the air in delight. 

“You’d be right.” Mingi hobbled over to the dresser before sliding on some black boxer briefs and warm gray sweats before finally joining his mate on the bed. “I missed you.” He whined, nuzzling Hwanwoong’s neck.

“I missed you too puppy.” Hwanwoong chuckled, hands wrapped loosely around Mingi as the alpha kissed over their mating mark and inhaled his sweet scent. After a few loud thumps of his heart, Hwanwoong took a deep breath. “Mingi baby.”

“Mhm?” Said boy perked up at his name, goofy smile on his face. “Your heart’s beating quite loud. What’s up?”

Hwanwoong felt his body grown warm, and Mingi sensed it almost immediately. “I...have a request.” Mingi stared at him expectantly. “I’ve been...having some pains.”

Mingi whined loudly, his heart crushed at those words. “Woongie hurts? Where, what happened? Do we need to go to a doctor?”

“Already did puppy.” Hwanwoong chuckled. “It’s...not bad. Not dangerous, so stop looking at me like that.”

But Mingi couldn’t help but frown. “Woongie...it’s really not bad?”

“No.” Hwanwoong ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair, smoothing it back with his fingers. “Not bad, I promise. It’s just... _ my chest. _ ”

“Your chest?”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong sighed and leaned into Mingi’s touch. “My...chest is swollen. From...producing too much milk.”

Mingi frowned. “But the babies are already eating.” He looked up at Hwanwoong nervously. “You’re not—”

“No, I’m not pregnant.” He chuckled. “Despite how much you knot me, I’m not going to have more babies soon.” He pet Mingi reassuringly. “Doctor said it’s...normal...but...it still hurts.”

“Is it something I can help with?” 

Hwanwoong smiled as Mingi rest his head on his bare thighs. “Actually, baby, you can help me.” He laughed even more as Mingi’s eyes sparkled with delight. “I just need to...massage and drain my chest until the swelling goes down.” And then he lifted the shirt just a bit, revealing his lacy panties. “It’s a set.” 

Mingi watched him a while before Hwanwoong felt a new scent wash over him; he mewled at how the apparent  _ want _ emanating from his mate made him feel loved in every way. His large hands slid up the omega’s body, lifting the shirt off until it was over Hwanwoong’s head and thrown aside.  _ “Woongie... _ you got all dressed up for me?”

“I promised I would have something prepared for you.” Hwanwoong teased, still petting Mingi’s head softly. “Can you help me, puppy?”

“ _ Please, _ I want to help my beautiful mate feel better.” Mingi sat up, sliding in between Hwanwoong’s parting legs before he gently cupped the bottoms of Hwanwoong’s swollen chest. “Wow, you’re so cute. Soft and just a little plump.”

“I’d feel cuter if they would stop hurting.”

Mingi frowned. “I’m sorry baby.” With gentle fingers, Mingi pulled the lacy material to the side, the fabric catching so that Hwanwoong’s cute pink nipples were exposed to the cool air. “Oh  _ wow _ , I’m really sorry baby but...you look so...so…”

Hwanwoong giggled, hand over his mouth. He felt a bit shy, especially that he’s never filled out his lacy AA size sets before, but Mingi seemed to be eager. “Swollen?”

“ _ Beautiful.” _ Mingi hummed. “I mean...you’re always beautiful, but...you look delicious.”

“D-delicious?” Hwanwoong squeaked. “I...I don’t know...do you...want to taste me then?”

Mingi howled softly. “Yes yes yes, please Woongie, I’ll drink your sweet milk for you.” He had the sweetest puppy eyes that sometimes Hwanwoong could not even resist. “Will you promise to tell me if it hurts?”

Hwanwoong nodded slowly before Mingi leaned forward and kissed him gently, soft and shy that reminded him of their first kiss. “I promise, puppy.”

With that, Mingi gave him a sweet smile before he looked at his mate’s swollen chest again. He gently splayed his hands over the soft skin, letting Hwanwoong’s pink nipples go untouched between his fingers. Hwanwoong hummed softly, leaning back against the pillows again. And as soon as Mingi lightly squeezed the flesh, a bit of milk squirted out and hit Mingi in the eye.

“Oh my god—”

But Mingi was laughing. “No wonder you’re in pain.” He reached up to wipe his eyes before licking his finger. And he flat-out  _ moaned _ as he tasted it. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Fuck? What does that mean?” Hwanwoong felt red-cheeked, especially at how embarrassing it was to squirt Mingi with his breast milk, but the scent in the room was still overwhelmingly pleasant. 

“Means I can’t wait to make you feel better.” Mingi kept his eyes on Hwanwoong as he leaned down to flick his tongue against a sensitive nipple. Hwanwoong whined slightly, but seeing as he wasn’t in pain, Mingi cupped his soft chest and latched his lips around a nipple.

_ And then he squeezed. _

Relief and pleasure washed over Hwanwoong as his mate sucked on his nipple almost as eagerly as his pups had been. But this was Mingi instead, massaging his chest to ease the discomfort. And since he was in no need to breastfeed, the sensation was more erotic than anything. “P-puppy...oh wow, you’re not stopping.”

Mingi looked up for a moment to pause, lips with a bit of pale yellow milk clinging to his bottom lip. “You want me to?”

“No...it just...it feels nice.” 

“Good.” Mingi flashed him a small smile before getting back to work, suckling on his nipple and effectively milking him until there was nothing left. So Hwanwoong decided to just lay back and enjoy it. He couldn’t deny how good Mingi was making him feel, especially when Mingi’s other hand slid down his arm to intertwine their fingers.

By the time Mingi had slid over to his other nipple, Hwanwoong could already feel the discomfort fade; the swelling was gone on one side, pain nearly gone. He moaned softly, wrapping his legs around Mingi’s shoulders as his other nipple was worked on. “Puppy, it feels so good…”

Mingi moaned softly, sucking on the nipple eagerly, taking all of Hwanwoong’s milk until his omega was emptied fully. He squeezed Hwanwoong’s hand tight, the desire to make Hwanwoong feel better so overpowering, and getting to suck on his sweet omega’s nipples were a plus. Working for his treat made it more delicious. 

“M-mingi, baby,” Hwanwoong whined once Mingi was done, his chest feeling so much lighter already. Without even having to physically ask for it, Mingi knew just what he needed; Mingi brought their lips together, the soft kiss giving Hwanwoong the attention he needed.

Even though the pain had almost completely subsided, to Hwanwoong’s embarrassment, he was now hard, lacy lanties stretching his with his erection. But, like a good mate, Mingi already knew. Mingi’s kisses slid down his mate's body, lightly covering his nipples with the lace bralette once more, and tasting down Hwanwoong’s torso.

But he wasn’t much of a tease, urgency in the way he moved. The red lace was pushed down and Hwanwoong’s cock was in Mingi’s mouth before the omega could even blink. And when his sweet mate’s lips wrapped around him, Hwanwoong melted into the sheets with a low moan.

The feeling only grew stronger when Mingi nudged a finger inside of his slick hole, pressing against his sensitive insides as he bobbed his head. “M-mingi, puppy,  _ please _ baby.” Hwanwoong begged, grabbing a fistful of his lover’s hair as he was turned to jelly under his alpha’s touch. 

Hwanwoong was so close when Mingi pulled his lips away from his cock, opting instead to suck on his omega’s hole, the lewd sounds of tongue and slick making Hwanwoong dizzy.

“M-mingi... _ fuck _ , a little more. Gonna cum...right there baby,  _ please. _ ” He begged, eyes rolling in the back of his head when he felt Mingi’s sweet tongue slip past his hole and lick against his insides. It was too much, and his back arched, calling for Mingi desperately as he cum.

Just like always, Mingi helped Hwanwoong ride out his orgasm, licking up the slick that oozed out of his hole. He loved it when Hwanwoong pulled at his hair, a sign that he made his lover feel good. Once the slick seemed to come to a stop, Mingi kissed his way up to where Hwanwoong’s torso was painted white with cum. But Mingi licked all of that up too, not wanting to leave a single drop behind. “How are you feeling, beautiful?”

“So... _ good.”  _ Hwanwoong sighed blissfully, eyes closed with a smile on his face. “My alpha made me cum so easily, my chest doesn’t ache anymore…” He giggled when Mingi kissed each nipple softly before curling into his omega’s side. “I feel so good, all thanks to my alpha.”

Mingi howled delightfully at that, latching an arm and a leg around Hwanwoong to hold him tight. “Your happiness is everything to me.” He said softly, just about purring when Hwanwoong carded his hand through his hair. “ _ You _ are everything to me.”

“As are you, puppy.” Hwanwoong chuckled and kissed Mingi’s forehead softly. “Thank you Mingi. You really make me so...happy.”

“I love you.” Mingi says softly, the sweet hand in his hair lulling him to sleep. 

Hwanwoong couldn’t help but giggle; he was silly for ever being embarrassed to ask Mingi for something he would agree to in a heartbeat. Mingi was his precious mate after all; not a single man could ever compare to him. “I love you too puppy. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought D;


End file.
